Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' April 17, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013) Next: TBA 54th Single (2013) ]] Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (ブレインストーミング/君さえ居れば何も要らない; Brainstorming/As Long As I Have You, I Don't Need Anything Else) is Morning Musume's 53rd single, set to be released on April 17, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. This will be Tanaka Reina's graduation single. Tracklist Regular Edition A (Special Graduation Edition) #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義; The Definition of Rock) - Tanaka Reina #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (A B C D E-cha E-chaしたい; A B C D I Want to Make Out) #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Music Video) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Rock no Teigi (Music Video) #Making of Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (メイキング映像) Limited Edition D #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ; Fluttering Heartbeat) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (いつもとおんなじ制服で; In the School Uniform I Wear All the Time) - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Last single) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Brainstorming #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Festival's Eve~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Rock no Teigi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Tokimeku Tokimeke #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Song Information #Brainstorming #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO-sensei #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki & Oda Sakura (Minor Vocals) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arranement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO-sensei #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna (Center vocals) #**Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Oda Sakura (Minor Vocals) #Rock no Teigu #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: Tanaka Reina #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: TBA #Tokimeku Tokimeke #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura Song Comments by Tsunku *A B C D E-cha E-cha is a song with minutely arranged parts for each member to showcase their characters. It's a song about the hot lovey-dovey period in relationships. It has a feeling of dance music into it so it'll be exciting to see it performed live and the choreography is cute, cool and interesting. Please look forward to Kudou Haruka's "DO!" parts in the song. *Tokimeku Tokimeke (Michishige, Fukumura, Ikuta, Iikubo, Ishida): "A song for the members that are of high school age or higher, excepting Tanaka. Although it's a dance tune that without doubt will be exciting to see in lives but it's also about the loneliness of everyday life. But in the end the overall feel of the song is also filled with a positive attitude looking for excitement." *Itsumo Onnaji Seifuku de (Sayashi, Suzuki, Satou, Kudou, Oda): "It's a song about girls looking forward to meeting their crush every day at school and how they feel the time they spent apart is too long while the time they have together went by too quickly. I think it's just fitting to let the younger members sing it." *Rock to Teigi (Tanaka): "It's not unusual for me write solo songs for graduating members but sometimes I wondered what to do with it after they graduated. With that in mind I wrote this song thinking of an image that could still be used by her in her band." Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 4th single as leader. *This is Tanaka Reina's last single as a Morning Musume member. *This is Morning Musume's 3rd double A-side single. *This single was leaked by the same anonymous 2chan user who leaked Help me!! and Kono Machi weeks prior to their announcement. *The 53rd single was announced on February 24, 2013 at a Help me!! release event. *Kudo Haruka is the only member that wears a hat/cap in "Brainstorming" and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani Mo Iranai". *Everybody has at least two solo lines, or two solo-words, in "Brainstorming". *The loose shot version reached 1 million views after 6 days, on March 5th. *2013 is the second consecutive year when a single released in April is the graduation single for a member. The first single was Renai Hunter, which was the graduation single for both Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika. *The single was fully confirmed on March 19th, when the video about the spring tour 2013 was released on morning musumes official channel. They made the announcement at the end of the video. *Fourth Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *The Music Video for "Brainstorming" was uploaded on March 30, 2013 at 19:00 JST. It's the first Morning Musume Music Video uploaded to YouTube to include subtitles, both in Japanese and translated English. https://twitter.com/tsunkuboy/status/317846013924757505 Videos File:モーニング娘。 『ブレインストーミング』 (ルーズショット Ver.)|Brainstorming (Loose Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『君さえ居れば何も要らない』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Dance Shot Ver.) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, Up-Front Works, Tsunku's Website (with comment) *Lyrics: Brainstorming, Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Tsunku's Official Comment *DeView article *CDJapan Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D, Limited Edition E Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:English Name Single Category:Double A-Side Single